Hey Sasuke
by Zairen Seidel
Summary: "Hey Sasuke I can give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose"


**SasuSaku Fanfic**

**Hey Sasuke**

**By: sAsusAKu47**

**(A/N: This was based on Taylor Swift's song "HEY STEPHEN". I do not own the song and Naruto...but someday I will...n_n enjoy! This is my first fanfic so please no bad comments...but constructive critisim would be gladly accepted! N_)**

I know that Sasuke-kun won't like me...because of my decieving looks...yes...my decieving looks...my pink hair...and my not so adorable green eyes...I look like a FREAK?

But...when Sasuke-kun is around...I do not mind if my hair is pink and my eyes were not so adorable...

He is one of my bestfriends...and when everytime were walking together...his fangirls would glare at me...(you know if looks could kill, I would be dead now)...

I like Sasuke-kun...-no! scratch that- I mean I love him...he's my first love...but he won't notice my feelings for him because I am not beautiful like the other girls around him...

But still...I won't lose hope...maybe tomorrow...someday he would stand at my front door with a dozen of red roses and chocolates then he would say that he loves me...Is that possible? But I will wait for that time to come...even if I have to wait forever...

…...

August 5th,

Start of 2nd semester at Konoha University

Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto arrived to school together as usual...Sasuke carries Sakura's books while Naruto carries her bag...They always do that...Oh boy...how much they love their best friend...

It was a not-so-fine morning...again...for Sakura because Sasuke's fangirls glared at her all the time...They are always around...and it really gives her the creeps...

Sakura tried to confess her feelings for Sasuke, but whenever she tried there would be a "thought" that would stop her...and that is her "what if he does not accept it?"

She always thought that he won't accept her feelings for him because he became a broken hearted man for two times when his childhood crush toyed his feelings and his first girlfriend cheated on him...

On the other hand, Naruto knew that she had feelings for Sasuke because he always notice her looking at Sasuke all the time...She can't help herself but to look at the man who captured her heart for a very long time...Too bad for Sasuke...because he can't see what's in front of him...

Sakura watched Sasuke as he played with Naruto at the park...(Aren't they a little old for childish games?) As she stares at Sasuke...she saw him how he shines...

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote "fifty reasons why Sasuke-kun should choose me "

_Reason#1: I will give you the love that you deserve_

_Reason#2: I will make you happy forever_

_Reason#3: I won't break your heart_

_Reason#4: Because I love you with all my heart_

She continue to write her reasons while Sasuke and Naruto played...

A week later, Sakura signed up for the talent show next Monday...At her room, she writes her own song...she grabbed that opportunity to confess her feelings for him...

Naruto and Sasuke have no idea that she joined the talent show...she didn't told them because that would spoil her surprise song dedicated to her precious Sasuke-kun...

Finally, Monday came...and Sasuke wondered where is Sakura...

And then when the show started, she's still not there...Sakura is the one who's very excited to see the talent show this year...And Naruto wondered why...

Then, Sasuke and Naruto were really surprised when Sakura's name was called by the MC...

"Whoa...is that Sakura-chan?"

"Hn...I wonder why she's excited"

Before Sakura started to sing she told everyone that her song was dedicated to her crush,first love and bestfriend-no other than Sasuke Uchiha...

Sasuke looked down to hide his microscopic blush...oh how he waited for this moment to come...

Then Sakura started to sing...

_Hey Sasuke I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to _

The song is for Sasuke only...Coz, she wrote that song for him...

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Sasuke, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone _

Sakura recalled the times when his fangirls would give her glares and then she would wait for him in the corner...

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself _

Sasuke also liked her but...he's just naive to notice that Sakura likes him too...

_Hey Sasuke I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do _

Naruto was really happy for Sakura because finally she had the courage to tell him how she felt

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Sasuke, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same _

Sasuke loved to hear her voice it was like music to his ears...and Sakura loves the way Sasuke says her name...

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself _

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine _

_Hey Sasuke, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you? _

Yes, there were lots of girls that was better than Sakura but can they write a song for Sasuke?

I wonder...

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself _

Sakura kept her feelings for Sasuke for a very long time...But now...here she is infornt of everyone confessing her feelings for Sasuke through a song...how romantic...Sasuke is very lucky...

_Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself _

To have her...

When the song ended, all of the audience gave her a standing ovation because no one could do that...kind of thing...

Naruto and her other friends are really happy and proud for her...because she finally confessed her feelings for Sasuke in such a romantic way...

They did not know that Sasuke disappeared...he went somewhere to take care of a certain thing...

I wonder what is that thing?

(The End)

(A/N:There will be a sequel it's called "My Answer".)

Thanks for reading...


End file.
